


Западня

by Mi_two



Series: Бар [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 05:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mi_two/pseuds/Mi_two
Summary: Написано в соавторстве с Eishy----------------------------Ётунхейм пал под пятою асгардских войск. В столице, некогда бывшей под правлением ён-лорда, теперь разорение и страх. Однако Сопротивление не дремлет, и асы, как бы того ни хотели, не чувствуют здесь себя полноправными хозяевами, хотя и стараются таковыми выглядеть.В баре у Лафея полно выпивки и девочек, асы часто приходят сюда расслабиться в надежде увидеть и нечто иное, куда более острое и щекочущее нервы. Но, как водится, везет только одному.Добро пожаловать в бар, господа. Наслаждайтесь шоу, пока можете.





	Западня

Он сидит за столом, холеный, породистый - даже форма со знаками отличий всего лишь оттеняет его личность, но никак не перебивает ее. Локи усмехается и думает, что этот самец будет поражать воображение даже в набедренной повязке и грязи в качестве прочей одежды.   
\- Кто это? - интересуется за спиной какая-то певичка из кордебалета.   
Локи не удосуживается ответить. Он еще немного сдвигает занавес, стараясь, чтобы тяжелая ткань не выдала факта наблюдения своим резким движением, и улыбается, глядя на... Кто он там — ген-асгард, ас-ген-асгард? Локи не видит количества золотых лавровых листьев на нашивках, но оно и неважно.  
\- Что ж, посмотрим на тебя вблизи, - бормочет он и усмехается, сбрасывая сначала ботинки, а потом и носки. - Тебе, парень, сегодня повезло.  
Он дает знак музыкантам, и по бару летит первое эхо барабанного боя. Потом тихо стонет ётунский боевой рог, тут же сменяющийся тонким и напевным голосом свирели, и только тогда занавес плавно ползет в стороны.  
Локи усмехается еще шире и остается в тени.  
В баре Лафея всегда собираются асы, но сегодня офицеров столько, что кажется, будто сюда набилась стая воронов. Вокруг темно от черной формы, а блеск металлических нашивок слепит глаза. На правах оккупантов асы требуют многого: хорошей выпивки, развлечений, покорно склоненных голов и подобострастных улыбок, и везде, куда они ни приходят, требуемое дается им без единого слова. Ётунхейм пал, и иного выбора у него теперь нет. Остается загадкой, почему Лафей будто ставит целью опровергнуть эту очевидную истину. Но так или иначе, он вполне сносно с нею справляется. Он не боится дерзить асгардским офицерам, да и услужливой улыбки от него вряд ли кто дождется. Хотя, все же, несмотря на злобный оскал хозяина, выпивку тут не разбавляют, а от услуг здешних девочек откажется разве что безумец.  
Локи прекрасно знает, почему.   
В последний раз он выходил на сцену пару месяцев назад, а с тех пор постоянных клиентов у Лафея явно поприбавилось. Локи скользит незаинтересованным взглядом по знакомым и незнакомым лицам и прикрывает глаза. Сегодня ему предстоит охота на гораздо более крупную дичь, и он не хочет промахнуться.  
Намеченная цель сидит за столиком неподалеку от сцены – Лафею, видимо, пришлось согнать оттуда завсегдатаев. Локи даже жалеет, что не видел этого, отец наверняка еще и предложил высокому гостю и выпивку за счет заведения. С зубным скрежетом, конечно же – подобная щедрость всегда сводит хозяину скулы.   
Он смотрит, как ас с золотыми листьями на погонах небрежно машет рукой, точно ожидая, что взгляды слуг прикованы только к нему, и бросает негромкое: «Повторить».  
Музыка начинает звучать громче, тяжелый, темно-бордовый занавес, закрывающий сцену, окончательно раздвигается, и Локи делает пару шагов вперед, оказываясь на свету.  
Он прекрасно знает, как выглядит со стороны - стройный ётун: высокие скулы, острый подбородок, темные, аккуратно зачесанные назад волосы и затянутое в черную, лаковую кожу тело. Локи слегка усмехается, замечая внимание высокопоставленного аса, и бросает на него взгляд, столь обещающий и жаркий, что захватчик на миг забывает, как дышать. В его глазах вспыхивает огонь, на секунду, правда, не больше, а потом ас весь подбирается, откидывается на спинку стула и снисходительно смотрит на сцену.  
Но теперь Локи отлично видит его нашивки, и ошибиться невозможно. Ас-ген-асгард уже выдал себя — Локи, словно на пробу поведя плечами, пристально смотрит прямо на него, возвращая снисходительность в ответной усмешке.  
Шум в баре смолкает, как всегда, когда Локи удостаивает грубых асов своим выступлением. Он почти слышит учащенное биение крови в их жилах, чувствует, как их рты наполняются слюной, и легко, почти лениво шагая вперед, откидывает голову назад, встряхивая волосами и открывая жадным взглядам свою шею.   
Магия отзывается нечеткой картиной и массой ощущений, принадлежащих другому. Локи чувствует гулкие и какие-то заполошные удары сердца ас-ген-асгарда, и то, как он, сдержанно выдохнув через ноздри, вновь откидывается на спинку стула. Со стороны его движение выглядит вальяжным и самоуверенным, однако Локи не обмануть: внутри уже тянет сладко и будоражаще, и кровь будто бежит быстрее.  
Он обнажает в усмешке ряд ровных зубов. Смотрит на аса в упор пару мгновений, а затем прикрывает глаза.  
«Наглец», - шепчет магия, предавая человека, сидящего перед Локи.  
Музыка льнет к коже, кружится в воздухе, переплетаясь с сигаретным дымом, и Локи движется ей в такт – плавно и тягуче, будто стекающая по пальцам патока. Делает шаг вперед, не длинный и четко выверенный, вскидывает руки, обнимает себя за плечи, спускаясь ладонями ниже, к локтям, а затем хлопает себя по бедрам, разворачиваясь рывком и замирая так на мгновенье.   
Шумный всеобщий выдох радует душу, и Локи, даже не желая того, снова проваливается в сознание ас-ген-асгарда. Ас и не знает, что делит свои ощущения на двоих. Ему кажется, что в баре внезапно становится неимоверно душно, будто кто затягивает на горле петлю, затягивает нежно, но неумолимо.   
Локи смотрит его глазами на самого себя, как он движется по сцене, наклоняется вперед, упираясь ладонями в колени, и вскидывает голову, чтобы обвести зал обжигающим взглядом. Видит, как напрягаются длинные, обтянутые кожаными штанами ноги, как блестят в свете ламп капельки пота на обнаженной пояснице, прямо над задравшейся от наклона майкой. Их хочется слизнуть, и это желание столь внезапно и остро, что у аса пересыхает в горле, а Локи вышвыривает из чужого разума прочь.  
Он выпрямляется в полный рост.   
\- А теперь - основное блюдо, - шепчет он себе под нос, зная, что движение губ ас может расценить как непристойное предложение. Неплохо бы. Локи обнимает себя руками, затянутыми в черный латекс перчаток, проводит по плечам ладонями и, глядя прямо в глаза асу, медленно расстегивает молнию на своей короткой майке.   
Кто-то в зале восхищенно ахает, кто-то обрывает разговор на полуслове, а этот холеный самец только смотрит, не отрывая взгляда, как Локи выскальзывает из майки, ловит ее, уже падающую, рукой, и бросает в зал.  
\- Ну, сейчас начнется, - сипло смеется кто-то.  
Локи чуть поворачивает голову влево и замечает ухмыляющегося в усы офицера с уродливым шрамом на щеке. Ас-ген-асгард тоже смотрит в его сторону, а потом решает поддержать разговор. Локи не нужно слушать, чтобы узнать, о чем будет идти речь.   
\- Он это любит, - каркающе-грубо цедит тот, что со шрамом. – Когда на него смотрят так. Считает, что никто из нас его не достоин. И порой я с ним согласен, ты знаешь. Когда выпью лишнего, - он снова смеется, а затем зажимает себе рот ладонью, когда смех переходит в хриплый, надрывный кашель.  
Локи даже согласен с данной ему характеристикой и проводит взглядом по шрамированному асу. Губы – грудь, живот, пах… Ас судорожно сглатывает.  
В той стороне, где исчезла брошенная майка, тем временем поднимается шум. Двое офицеров спорят о том, кому именно достанется трофей, и ни один не желает уступать.   
\- Ничего, поделят, - придя в себя, хрипит шрамированный. Сальный и трусливый, он занимает должность заместителя фюр-мэра города, настоящая дешевка, от него для Локи нет никакой пользы. – Лучше на него смотри. Выбирать сейчас будет.  
\- Выбирать? – голос у ас-ген-асгарда глубокий и чистый. В нем звучит мощь и власть, и Локи понимает, насколько сильно задуманное сопряжено с риском.  
\- Да. Того, кому станцует, спустившись со сцены. Он у нас о-о-очень переборчивый.  
«У нас» звучит липко и грязно. Локи прикрывает глаза и сжимает кулаки, заставляя себя замаскировать гнев в иллюзию страсти.  
\- Как его звать? – продолжает ас-ген-асгард.  
\- О, у него много имен, - бормочет его собеседник. – Куколка. Ледышка. Малыш. Маленькая дрянь. Каждый дает ему свое имя, и он отзывается на все. Но я слышал, что когда-то, еще до того, как Ётунхейм пал, его звали Локи. Говорят, что-то с чем-то, даже когда танцует, а все остальное - ууууу, но заставить его - увы, нет. Такое счастье выпадает раз в жизни, дружище, даже если он для тебя просто дышит рядом, - ас причмокивает губами, и Локи хочет свернуть ему шею на месте.   
Л-л-о-к-и. Ас-ген-асгард наверняка прокатывает имя по языку, а потом еще и еще раз. Л-л-о-о-к-к-и – дрожит в воздухе дыханием барабанов. И Локи неотрывно и вызывающе смотрит на аса в упор, медленно облизывая губы, и, проводя пальцами вдоль ремней, крест накрест перечеркивающих грудь, кривит губы в понимающей усмешке.  
\- Хочешь? - шепчет он, отпуская свои слова по воздуху прямо к столику офицера. Неуловимое эхо слов рассыпается по дороге, но ас слышит, не может не слышать.  
Локи замирает, выпрямившись, посреди сцены. В его глазах и интерес, и приглашение. Мало кто может остаться равнодушным к этому взгляду - он будит в человеке хищника.   
Но тот, кто сидит за ближайшим столиком, вспоминает вдруг, как давно, еще до войны, охотился в лесу с отцом. Первый раз в Ётунхейме, первая зима. Привыкшие к теплу, обласканные солнцем Асгарда, асы смотрели на бескрайние выстуженные пустоши с чувством плохо скрываемого презрения, однако лес – заснеженный, искрящийся в неверном свете призрачных огней – все равно завораживал. Ас-ген-асгард помнит выслеженную тогда куницу, и сейчас, глядя на Локи – высокого, тонкого, с дразнящим оскалом на узких губах – вспоминает ее, как она вертела хвостом, появляясь то здесь, то там, звала и бежала, не даваясь в руки.  
И пусть воспоминания аса остаются для Локи тайной, невольно просыпающийся охотничий азарт, смешанный с немалой долей возбуждения, он чувствует все равно.  
Медленно поворачиваясь на сцене, Локи дает разглядеть себя со всех сторон. Сегодня музыка ластится, гладит и просит еще... Или, быть может, это желание ас-ген-асгарда? Локи кладет ладони на ягодицы и, плавно обрисовывая бедра, прогибается, с усмешкой думая о том, что ас-ген-асгард будет просить. О, как он будет просить.  
Ремни сползают с тела, точно змеи. Локи томно выпутывается из них, словно из усталых объятий удовлетворенного любовника, и теперь не смотрит на уже выбранного на сегодня самца.   
Нет, пусть понервничает. Впрочем, не слишком.   
Локи знает, как подсечь рыбу прежде, чем она сорвется.   
Повинуясь его небрежному жесту, музыка меняется. Лишь самую малость ускоряется ритм, глуше звучат барабаны, ряд духовых распадается на несколько переплетающихся друг с другом соло, и под их звуки Локи неспешно спускается со сцены.  
Со всех сторон слышится азартное улюлюканье и выкрики, звучат прозвища — не только приторно-сладкие, но и другие, куда более непотребные и грубые. Офицеры не привыкли стесняться в словах, да и в деле тоже – война выбивает из человека все лишнее и наносное, оставляя лишь животные страсти.   
Локи движется между столиками, уходя от тянущихся к нему рук с расслабленной, ленивой небрежностью. То, что какой-нибудь офицер может не выдержать и завалит его на стол прямо здесь, не пугает. В этом баре никто не посмеет прикоснуться к нему без его позволения, и ас-ген-асгарду придется с этим смириться.   
Когда там, на сцене, Локи на миг отвел взгляд, то ему должно было почудиться, что добыча выскользнула у него из рук. А даже несколько мгновений наедине с чувством потери того, что никогда и не принадлежало, всегда кажется вечностью. Но сейчас Локи идет к нему, идет, не обращая внимания на оклики и приглашения, не поворачиваясь к тем, кто осмеливается наградить его шлепком по ягодицам, когда он проходит мимо, и ас-ген-асгард усмехается в ожидании.  
Его выбрали.   
Локи останавливается около него, смотрит сверху и ни на секунду не отпускает насмешку с губ. Нетрудно догадаться, о чем думает этот ас - в его глазах неприкрытое вожделение, но только в глазах. Локи знает, что ему под силу разжечь этот огонь до безумства пожарища.  
Ни слова не говоря, он поднимает ногу и ставит ее на край кресла между разведенных бедер ас-ген-асгарда, и наклоняется вперед, чуть приоткрывая губы. В зале уже кричат, воют, стонут, слышно потрескивание защитной магии, но этот - холеный и, наверняка, высокородный, по-прежнему спокоен, даже когда Локи наклоняется еще ближе. На губах чужое дыхание, уже сбивчивое - о да, детка, ты будешь моим с потрохами! - и нужно еще чуть-чуть, чтобы коснуться ими рта. Ас уже готов, он, даже не желая показывать, все равно приоткрывает губы, но за секунду до поцелуя Локи шепчет низкое и томное: "Ну здравствуй" и отодвигается прочь.  
\- Ну уж нет, гаденыш, - Локи хватают за шею, под затылком, сжимают в пальцах темные пряди. – Никуда ты не уйдешь, пока я тебе не позволю. Вздумал поиграть со мной? Уверен, что справишься?   
Локи даже не пробует освободиться из хватки. Быстро соображает, что в силе он асу не соперник, однако же и усмехаться не перестает. Его лицо безмятежно, довольно и открыто. Локи не спорит и не сопротивляется, и, обманутый этой покорностью, ас ослабляет хватку. В тот же момент Локи подается вперед, его язык проникает в приоткрытый рот, задевает нёбо и тут же выскальзывает наружу. Ас успевает сжать губы, но слишком поздно: за ними лишь пустота.  
\- Я уверен, - наконец, отвечает Локи, выпрямившись. Его ступня на стуле меж разведенных ног аса придвигается чуть ближе, а затем накрывает пах, надавливая мягко, но настойчиво. – А ты, ас-ген-асгард? Или, быть может, у тебя все же есть имя?  
Под ступней твердо и горячо, даже суровая ткань форменных брюк не может скрыть этой капитуляции. Локи напоказ облизывает губы, срывает фуражку со своей головы и швыряет ее через весь зал, на сцену.  
\- Как мне звать тебя, а? - спрашивает он, опершись руками на крошечные подлокотники кресла ас-ген-асгарда, и раскачивается телом в такт музыки. Намек на нечто большее, ведь правда? - Каким именем мне звать тебя и как просить помочь мне раздеться?  
\- Что, танцевать уже передумал? – надменно выдыхает тот.   
Локи щурит глаза. Что это – вспышка ярости, или он и впрямь так нетерпелив?   
Говорить свое имя ас не спешит. Быть может, считает, что его должны знать в лицо? Или думает, что стоит лишь назваться, и вздрогнет любой ётун? Но он скажет, конечно, но чуть позже, и Локи вьется вокруг него, предлагая себя прямо и бесстыже. Его касания будят в асе того зверя, что просыпается лишь в бою, и даже с магией Локи не знает, чем сейчас рискует.  
Он силен ничуть не меньше Лафея и к тому же немало хитер - в этом может дать фору даже отцу, и именно поэтому держится здесь так долго, несмотря на сальные взгляды жадных до плотских утех асгардских офицеров. Однако подмять под себя этого аса так просто не выйдет даже у него. Локи кожей чувствует упрямое сопротивление. Впрочем, он уверен, что ас не сможет отказываться от предложенного слишком долго.  
Особенно четко это становится ясно, когда Локи, убрав ногу с кресла и повернувшись к нему спиной, делает шаг назад, опускаясь меж колен ас-ген-асгарда и обхватывая его руками за бедра. Он ерзает, как хищная горная кошка, будто пытаясь устроиться поудобнее, и лишь больше прижимается к асу с каждым движением. Их обоих охватывает жар, внизу живота начинает сладко тянуть, и ас-ген-асгард хватает Локи за волосы, заставляя откинуть голову ему на плечо.  
\- Попроси меня как следует, ётун, - шепчет он в ухо, - и я скажу тебе свое имя.  
\- Скажи свое имя, - полуоборачивается к нему Локи, - и я позволю расстегнуть пуговицу на моих брюках, ас.  
Кровь Локи кипит.  
Он видел таких не раз - чересчур самоуверенных, наглых, а потом просительно заглядывающих в глаза и целующих руки, когда наступало утро, и асы оказывались выпиты до дна и больше не нужны. Но сейчас еще вечер. Локи прикрывает веки, трется бедрами о бедра ас-ген-асгарда и, взяв его руки за запястья, обнимает ими себя и кладет на ремень своих брюк.  
\- Ну и как же тебя зовут?  
\- Хочешь поторговаться? Что ж, славно, - хмыкает тот. - Но я хочу достойную награду. Пуговицу можешь предлагать другим. Мне этого мало.  
Ему явно стоит немалых усилий заставить пальцы повиноваться. Те норовят воспользоваться обещанным немедленно, и чтобы отвлечься, ас-ген-асгард принимается оглаживать ладонью пряжку широкого ремня на поясе Локи. Разумеется, оставить это без внимания невозможно.  
\- Господин ас-ген-асгард знает толк в торгах, - тянет Локи ехидно. – Скажи, что ты хочешь, и быть может…  
\- Всё, Локи. Я хочу всё.  
Локи вздрагивает при своем имени. Если бы ас не был так близко сейчас, он вряд ли бы это заметил, но не теперь. Руки ас-ген-асгарда напрягаются, и Локи вдруг явственно видит, с какой силой они могут сжимать рукоять меча, обрушивая его на головы врагов. Или даже боевого молота…  
\- Меня давно так не называли, - играть сейчас сложно, но Локи лучший из всех, и в голосе нет отвращения и страха, только искушение. - Откуда ты знаешь?  
\- Это уже второй вопрос, а я все еще не получил свою награду, - уходит от ответа ас-ген-асгард.   
Он проводит рукой по краю пояса, а затем запускает под него пальцы. Локи выгибается в ответ, вцепляясь в крепкие запястья.  
Сигаретный дым, кажется, сгущается вокруг них, укутывает в кокон. Лица прочих офицеров сереют и смазываются, отодвигаясь прочь. Становятся тише выкрики, хохот и жадное постанывание. В зыбком мареве Локи с трудом различает выбежавших на сцену танцовщиц. Глупышки. Его им, конечно, не затмить, но они хотя бы отвлекут разгоряченных асов, и на том спасибо.  
\- Скажи, много ли ас-ген-асгардов было здесь до меня? – спрашивает ас, принимаясь оглаживать Локи живот. Ему явно нет дела до того, что скажут на это остальные, словно ему позволено всё и даже больше.  
\- Ни одного, - выдыхает Локи, откликаясь на прикосновение всем телом, и стремительно перебирает варианты в голове. Неужели Огун? Вольстагг? Или Фандрал? Кто? Локи знает по именам почти всех важных офицеров Асгарда, но никогда не видел их в лицо. Трудно идти над пропастью вслепую, но иного выбора у него сейчас нет.  
\- Считаешь, что я не достоин? Думаешь, сможешь вертеть мной, как вздумается?  
Вместо ответа Локи стонет сладко и низко, закидывая руки назад и обнимая аса за шею; поворачивает лицо вбок, приоткрывает рот, приглашая, и это подло и расчетливо, потому тот не может отказаться во второй раз. Он хватает Локи за шею, не давая вывернуться и уйти от поцелуя в последний миг, сминает чужие губы своими, ворует дыхание, завоевывает и подчиняет. И где-то между сорванными вдохами, забывшись, будто в дурмане, шепчет свое имя.   
Тор.  
Тор!  
О такой удаче Локи и мечтать не мог. Сам Тор, вот он, как на блюдечке, готовый к употреблению! Локи нетерпеливо стонет, раскрывая губы, позволяя насиловать свой рот языком.  
Сын фюр-Одина! В голове стремительно растут логические схемы, выстраиваются цепочки вопросов, на каждый из которых Локи должен узнать ответ. Вот это везение! Упустить такой шанс невозможно, и Локи стонет громче, прижимается всем телом и кладет руку на пах Тора, сжимая пальцы вокруг напряженного члена.  
\- Докажи мне, что ты достоин, - шепчет Локи. Голова у него идет кругом, но лишь от информации, которую он получит, а никак не от поцелуя, весьма неплохого, но слишком грубого и нетерпеливого. - Сможешь удержать меня и сделать послушным, и я поверю, что ты - единственный.  
Приманки брошены, ловушки расставлены, и Локи смотрит в глаза Тору, гадая, на собственных ногах он дойдет до своей зеркальной комнаты с огромной кроватью, или же его туда принесут, на руках или перекинув через плечо, как добычу. Тор не оправдывает ни одно из его ожиданий: он и вовсе никуда не торопится, кажется, но Локи это решительно не устраивает. Он жмется к нему, цепляется за руки и отвечает на поцелуи с таким пылом, что расцепить объятья кажется попросту невозможным. Однако продолжать здесь тоже нельзя.  
Наконец, Тор рычит Локи в шею «показывай дорогу», и тот не заставляет повторять дважды. Тянет аса за собой на сцену и дальше, за кулисы. Лафей демонстративно брюзжит им что-то вдогонку, но Локи только отмахивается, даже не вслушиваясь. Тот, кто не рискует, не получает большего. Пора бы уже старику это запомнить.  
Когда Тор оказывается в комнате столь же странной, сколь и будоражащей кровь, то застывает на миг, ошарашенный увиденным. Локи его не торопит, позволяя осмотреться.  
Здесь столько зеркал, что кружится голова. Они повсюду — на стенах и потолке, и разве что только пол не выложен ими, как плиткой. Широкая кровать посреди комнаты в двойном полукруге горящих свечей, и книги, множество старых, потрепанных книг, разбросанных по полу, сложенных стопками по углам. Локи думает, что для аса это похоже на логово какого-нибудь некроманта или мага, о которых предупреждали его советники еще до того, как войска Асгарда вторглись на земли ётунов. Но правда всегда кажется не более чем глупыми сказками, а сказки годны лишь на то, чтобы пугать детей.  
Локи вновь подступает ближе, закидывает руки Тору на шею, всем видом показывая, что да, он хочет.  
Тор прижимает его к себе — обманчиво гибкого, податливого, готового на все, — проводит ладонью по его обнаженной пояснице. Затем спускается ниже, оглаживает упругие ягодицы в кожаных брюках. Он не остыл, пока они добирались сюда, о нет, конечно же, не остыл.  
Локи откликается на новый жадный поцелуй, отпускает себя все больше и больше с каждым мгновением. Магия течет из него сотнями теней, раскачивающихся в неверном пламени свечей, десятками бликов, отражающихся в зеркалах. Морок окутывает Тора, и Локи обнимает его и целует, запечатывая в призрачной ловушке собственных желаний.  
В такие моменты ему интересно, что чувствует его жертва, каким видит своего мучителя - покорным или строптивым, нежным или властным? В чужую голову не залезть, но Локи недолго занимает эта мысль.   
Тор целуется грубо - слишком привык к тому, что отказов не бывает. Он хочет брать и подчинять, в его действиях много охотничьего азарта, и это именно то слабое место, что ищет Локи. Именно здесь он зацепил Тора за живое, поймал на крючок, посадил на свою цепь. Он смеется, выгибаясь в объятиях аса, и туже затягивает на нем магический ошейник.  
\- Нетерпеливый какой, - шепчет Локи, нежно скользя губами по щеке Тора, пока тот мнет его задницу. - Жадный... Боишься, что я убегу?   
Тор распахивает глаза, когда Локи неуловимым движением выскальзывает из его казавшихся несокрушимыми объятий.  
\- Ты же все равно меня поймаешь, да? - тянет Локи, отступая к кровати, и ждет следующего хода своего сегодняшнего противника.  
Ты окажешься побежден, Тор, думает он, усмехаясь распухшими от поцелуев губами. Ты еще не знаешь этого, но ты уже побежден.  
Время замедляется, течет неохотно и вяло. Магия опускается на глаза Тору, придавливая, словно холодная тяжелая ладонь. Ас моргает, встряхивает головой, должно быть, ему кажется, что выпивка у Лафея сегодня крепче обычного, и хватило всего одной порции, чтобы захмелеть. Пустяк, по сути, чтобы так разгорячить кровь, но дело сегодня не в выпивке.  
О, нет.  
Вот она, настоящая причина, прямо в руках Тора. У нее горячая спина и по-птичьи тонкие ребра под влажной от пота кожей. Тор скользит по ней ладонями, ему хочется прикасаться везде и сразу, но это невозможно, как ни старайся, и остается лишь судорожно, жадно хватать Локи за плечи, затылок, поясницу, прижимать к себе крепче и крепче… И все равно упустить момент, когда он выворачивается и отступает.  
Тора это только раззадоривает.   
\- Никуда ты от меня не денешься, паршивец, - скалится он.   
Вот теперь уж точно никуда, возвращает ему усмешку Локи, и Тор хватает его за руку, дергает на себя, толкает вбок, к зеркальной стене. Тот на миг удивленно округляет глаза, а затем смеется низким, чуть хрипловатым смехом, когда Тор прижимает его собой, подхватывает под бедра и вздергивает над полом. Смех забивает асу уши, дробится крошевом звучного эха, и Тор вновь встряхивает головой, прогоняя наваждение.   
Локи послушно обнимает его ногами, целует, цепляется за плечи, кусает губы. Он хоть и строен, но отнюдь не легок.   
\- Надолго ли тебя хватит? – выдыхает Локи в ухо Тора. Проезжается пальцами по нашивкам на плечах, а затем принимается выталкивать пуговицы из петель в такой спешке, что пару из них и вовсе отрывает.   
Под одеждой Тор еще лучше, чем можно было предположить вначале. Локи кладет пальцы на горячую гладкую кожу, подставляет губы для очередного грубого поцелуя и только в этот момент думает о том, что может и в самом деле лечь под это великолепное тело - получить хоть немного удовольствия за свою паршивую работу на благо родины, будь проклят фюр-Один.  
Впрочем, это если только Тор окажется так же хорош в постели, как оказался резв его старт.  
На ум приходит фантазия одного из асов, озвученная тем после того, как Локи выжал из него всю информацию и все соки. Здоровенный конь, кто бы мог подумать, даже кличку ему придумал - Свадильфари. Локи тогда еще здорово поразвлекся, придумывая картины для морока, дааа... Неплохо получилось, учитывая распространившиеся потом слухи. Воспоминания заставляют улыбнуться, но, впрочем, сейчас не до них. Пальцы пробираются в расстегнутые штаны ас-ген-асгарда, и... О, что ж, оно того стоит, несомненно.  
\- Понятно, почему тебя так ценят женщины, - смеется Локи, бережно гладя нежную плоть пальцем. - Думаю, даже асин-асгард Сиф обожает кататься верхом на тебе, Тор.  
При упоминании Сиф, тот мгновенно напрягается.   
Перед глазами Локи вспыхивают чужие воспоминания, воруемые магией: в кабинете темно, здание давно опустело, и лишь двое все еще здесь. Карта города сметена на пол, рядом с ней валяются бумаги с гербовой печатью фюр-Одина, дубовый стол чист и темен, на нем лишь сама Сиф – в расстегнутой форме, с разметавшимися по плечам волосами и томно прикрытыми глазами. Ладонь Тора на ее груди, и сам он движется меж ее разведенных бедер ритмично и быстро. Сиф не стонет, лишь дышит часто. Ее рот приоткрыт, и губы перечеркивает полоса желтого света от фонаря за окном.  
Локи физически ощущает, как Тор смаргивает непрошенное видение. Рука в его штанах требует к себе внимания, да так, что у аса дыхание перехватывает.   
\- Откуда ты знаешь… про Сиф? – роняет он тяжело. Его пальцы подрагивают на поясе брюк Локи: они не закончили начатое, они жаждут продолжить, и вынужденное ожидание отдается в них болезненным покалыванием.  
На губах Локи змеится самодовольная улыбка. Он проводит второй рукой по шее Тора, слегка надавливает на кадык, спускается ниже и замирает, остановившись на солнечном сплетении.  
\- Значит, угадал. Много слухов ходит, ас-ген-асгард, много слухов.  
Он мстительно сжимает пальцы, и плоть в ладони вздрагивает, наливается кровью еще больше. Локи вдруг ловит себя на мысли, что хочет взять ее в рот.  
Дикое желание, внушающее ужас. Но Тор, пойманный мороком, расценит пробравшую Локи дрожь совершенно иначе.  
\- Но если ты скажешь, что не спишь с ней, я поверю. Тебе - поверю, - Локи говорит тише, отпускает свой сладкий, обманный, горячий шепот на волю, как ядовитую змею, и улыбается, глядя, как эхо слов дурманит Тору голову. - Поверю всему, что ты сегодня скажешь...  
Говори, говори, шепчет эхо, лаская уже обнаженные плечи аса. Смотри на меня, я весь в этих зеркалах, открыт донельзя, чего тебе бояться? Я побежден, покорен и почти принадлежу тебе, возьми меня, брось на кровать и сделай своим, выбей из меня крик, и я буду кричать, что я только твой....  
Тор начинает дрожать, когда Локи запечатывает новый слой морока поцелуем в губы.  
\- Нет, я не… - Он путается в словах, растерянно гладит и мнет Локи бедра, будто так быстрее справится с внезапно одолевшим его косноязычием. Под кожей у него растекается пламя. Соединяясь в широкую, текущую вдоль позвоночника реку, оно мчится вниз, разливается в бедрах и жаждет освобождения, а Локи впитывает его жар ладонями. – Мы были вместе всего несколько раз. Отец хочет знать, что творится в столице, пока его здесь нет, и я… Я проверяю, как Сиф ведет дела. Ётуны – подлый народ, с них станется предпринять что-нибудь и из подполья. Отряды Сопротивления постоянно… Проклятье, зачем я говорю тебе все это?   
Тор хватает Локи за горло, не сдерживая низкого, гортанного рыка, но тот лишь подается ему навстречу, не оказывая никакого сопротивления. Он не боится вовсе, всё так и должно идти.  
\- Говорят, она прекрасна, как золотой рассвет, - хрипит он. Слова даются ему с трудом, и, видя это, Тор невольно ослабляет хватку на его горле. Пользуясь подаренной свободой, Локи с первым же свободным вдохом вновь принимается гладить чужую плененную плоть, ласкает и дразнит, наблюдая за тем, как сын фюр-Одина теряет терпение и замирает от предвкушения. - Почему бы не поговорить о такой красоте? И как она в постели? Стоит того, чтобы мечтать о ночи с ней?  
Пальцы, сдавившие горло, жестки и непреклонны, но именно в этот момент Локи решает, что ляжет под Тора - ляжет сам, не прячась за мороком, не отводя глаза магией. Он хочет почувствовать его телом, выпить всю эту необузданную силу, отметить себя этим животным голодом совокупления.   
\- Может, сейчас ты думаешь о ней, а не обо мне? - шепчет он и, крепко ухватившись за плечи Тора, крепче обнимает его ногами.  
\- Она стоит того, поверь мне, стоит, - хрипит Тор, не отпуская горло Локи. – Но не больше, чем ты.  
Он отпускает его шею, осторожно касается большим пальцем едва не вдавленного кадыка, в то время как указательный и средний пальцы оглаживают кожу под подбородком. Локи откликается на прикосновение горловым урчанием, облизывает губы, усмехается, откидывая голову и упираясь затылком в зеркало. Его руки будто живут собственной жизнью – ремень Тора уже расстегнут, свисает вниз обезглавленной змеей, и Локи сильней сжимает основание его члена, уже не прося, а требуя.  
И Тор уступает ему, тем более что и сам уже доведен до предела.  
Он чуть отклоняется назад, чтобы удобней было возиться с одеждой, выдергивает из широких петель чужой пояс и отшвыривает его в сторону. Локи упирается в стену лопатками и затылком, не спуская с Тора взгляда, который лишь подстегивает сгущающее кровь возбуждение. Ему нравится скользить ладонями по раздевающим его рукам, он разминает Тору напряженные мышцы, но даже эта расслабляющая ласка оказывается для аса горячей настолько, что Тор рычит сквозь стиснутые зубы, совсем как дикий зверь, загнавший наконец свою добычу в ловушку.   
Один яростный рывок, и он стаскивает с Локи брюки. Под ними нет белья, и от ощущения обнаженной кожи Тор почти сходит с ума. Он охватывает упругие ягодицы ладонями, сжимает с силой, да так, что Локи невольно вскрикивает, крепче впиваясь пальцами в его плечи. Локи почти слышит его мысли. Что он совсем не такой, как Сиф, и на ощупь весь, как натянутая струна, крепкий, жесткий, но в то же время податливый и открытый, предлагающий себя так, как Сиф никогда бы не смогла.  
Локи скалится, принимая в рот пальцы Тора, открывает рот шире, облизывает их и посасывает. Его, словно молнией бьет чужой яркой мыслью о том, каково это, чувствовать язык не рукой, а собственным членом. Локи еще сильнее заводит убежденность Тора в том, что он непременно узнает, но чуть позже, и не выпустит Локи из своей хватки, пока не получит от него все, что тот может дать - до последней капли.  
До самого дна.  
\- Приведи ее, - обманчиво шепчет Локи, прижимаясь к его груди, и снова хрипло стонет. - Хочу на нее посмотреть и...  
Это "и" остается висеть в воздухе, как звон тронутой струны, и Тор начинает дрожать от ярости и ревности, но к кому он ревнует, неизвестно. Локи впитывает его злость и вплавляет ее в наведенный морок. Магический туман, застилающий разум аса, сгущается, становится слаще, он опьяняет, и Локи знает - спасения от этих чар нет.  
А заполучить еще и Сиф было бы слишком большой удачей. Золотая Дева и она же Черная Вдова Ётунхейма… Локи даже стонет от желания добраться до нее лично. Целую минуту его будоражат картины того, как он вскрывает ей вены, и возбуждение становится еще сильнее.  
\- Приведи... - шепчет он, стискивая пальцы на члене Тора.  
\- Нет, - мотает головой тот. – Нет.  
Локи не знает, что он просит – боги, как он просит! – неосуществимого, но не потому что Сиф побрезгует почтить своей персоной бар Лафея, а потому что Тор попросту не позволит ей этого.   
\- Ты мой, - шепчет он Локи в ключицу. Ведет смоченными слюной пальцами между его ягодиц, толкает их внутрь, сначала один, а затем добавляет второй. Локи вздергивает от проникновения, он с шипением вцепляется в плечи Тора, отпуская его член: сейчас он слишком поглощен своими собственными эмоциями, чтобы уделять ему внимание. – Только мой, - припечатывает Тор, и, приподняв Локи за бедра, насаживает его на себя едва ли не до основания.   
Локи кричит.  
В груди рвется что-то горячее, почти смертельное для ётуна. Расходящиеся по телу волны бьют прямо в голову, в мозг, оглушающей яркой болью-удовольствием, и руки Тора, его губы, его слова — как прибрежные камни. Локи швыряет на них, тащит, несет, раздирает в кровь, в клочья, и он оказывается почти беззащитным перед валом обрушившихся следом ощущений.  
Тор берет его с таким напором, что в заднице жжет как от огня. Локи держится за его плечи, сжимается внутри, словно тисками сдавливая таранящую плоть, и тянется к губам аса.  
\- Твой, ааах... Твой! А что... что ты сделаешь, чтобы оставить меня только своим?   
Тор молчит и словно для того, чтобы выбить из Локи эту дурную манеру торговаться за каждое слово, лишь резче двигает бедрами. Локи, не сдерживаясь, вонзает ногти ему в спину, оставляя на ней саднящие болью полосы, и стонет, жалея, что никто не заглянет под черную форму и не увидит алых следов.  
Разве что Сиф.  
Интересно, как часто они с Тором делят постель? Наверное, в последнее время даже чаще, охотней, чем до Ётунхейма. Страна льдов меняет всех асов, и не сказать, что к лучшему. То, что Локи знает о Золотой Деве, лишь слухи: кровавые и скупые крохи информации о том, как Сиф стала жадна до ласк и внимания, жадна настолько, что порой переступает грань.  
На войне не считают мертвецов, это верно, но все же воспоминания о тех ётунах, что сгинули у нее в спальне, каждый раз заставляют Локи внутренне холодеть. Он видел потом несколько тел. Их обезображенные последней эйфорией лица он вряд ли сможет забыть.  
Красавица Сиф, Черная Вдова Ётунхейма. Интересно, знает ли Тор, откуда взялся этот ее непрошенный титул. Знает ли фюр-Один, что творится в ётунской столице? Вряд ли… Покуда войска благополучно удерживают город, он закрывает глаза на то, чем развлекаются его офицеры, и асин-асгард Сиф в том числе.  
Но Тор не из тех, кто будет делить свою добычу.  
Его одержимость пьянит и кружит голову, и с каждым толчком, с каждым ответным вздохом-сжатием, Локи ведет все больше. Он прижимается теснее, целует шею Тора, нежно водит языком по жилам, страстно мечтая вонзить в них зубы и разорвать в клочья, и эта ласка становится невозможным контрастом с тем диким ритмом, с которым в заднице ходит обжигающая плоть аса.  
\- Я весь твой, - шепчет Локи в самое ухо Тора и стонет, животно и призывно - своим лучшим стоном, так долго репетируемым когда-то, - бери, бери меня, подчини себе, я хочу этого, ну же, давай, не сдерживайся, ну...  
Их обоих захватывает и несет куда-то в горячую мглу, где бешено бьется дурманящее марево. Кажется, что это длится целую вечность.  
Все отходит на второй план. Локи уже не вскрикивает, а лишь дышит хрипло в такт каждому толчку, изредка постанывая, когда Тор задевает внутри него что-то такое, от чего по спине проходит волна дрожи, и его всего будто вздергивает, как от крохотной, пущенной по позвоночнику молнии.  
У них нет права на передышку, их толкает навстречу друг другу, сплетая в тугой, неразрывный комок. Тор теряет себя, вплавляется в Локи, дышит им больше, чем самим собой. С ним такое впервые. Еще бы. Ничего подобного не будет ни с Сиф, столь же неистовой в постели, сколь и в бою, ни с кем другим.  
Точки становятся быстрее, резче – Тора неумолимо тащит к развязке. Он хочет сдержаться, хочет утянуть за собой и Локи, но тот сжимается так, что выдержка, возможно, впервые изменяет Тору. Одно последнее движение, и он утыкается лбом в зеркало над плечом Локи.   
Локи едва не кончает следом. Под сомкнутыми веками пляшут искры. Удержаться на краю удовольствия, внезапно оказавшегося таким близким, удается лишь чудовищным усилием воли. Он не может позволить себе расслабиться, не сейчас, когда наступает время настоящей работы. Но потом... Потом может быть.  
Локи со стоном расцепляет ноги и встает на пол, по-прежнему прижимаясь к Тору.  
\- А ты... хорошшш... - свистяще шепчет на ухо асу. - Для первого раза...  
Он выскальзывает из ослабевшей хватки Тора, как змея. Гладя ладонями великолепную, что и говорить, грудь ас-ген-асгарда, обрисовывая кубики пресса на животе, он медленно опускается на колени к мокрой от семени плоти и закрывает глаза.  
Представлять, что сейчас будет чувствовать Тор, лучше всего в темноте.  
Плоть слишком чувствительная, а магия Локи сделает ощущения еще ярче, подтолкнув их в желанном для Тора направлении. Он улыбается и приоткрывает губы, касаясь нежной плоти легким поцелуем. Но поцелуй становится глубже, и вот уже Локи трогает Тора языком, мягко, но неумолимо засасывает в рот и сжимает губами.  
Нравитсссся, ассссс-ген-аассссгард? - искушающе шепчет магия вокруг и туже сворачивается вокруг своей жертвы жарким коконом.  
\- О, боги, - выдыхает Тор, упираясь ладонями в зеркальную стену.   
\- Ты мне льстишь, - лукаво отзывается Локи.  
Он на коленях, обнимает Тора за бедра, пальцы разминают ягодицы сквозь грубую  
ткань брюк. Больше он не произносит ни слова – его рот занят куда более важным делом. Тор жмурится, возит лбом по гладкой прохладе зеркала. Он только что был на вершине блаженства, и память об этом еще не оставила его тело. Любое прикосновение к возбужденному члену заставляет Тора невольно вздрагивать, пытаясь отодвинуться хотя бы ненамного, но Локи не намерен его отпускать.  
Его язык кружит вокруг, скользит по всей длине, собирает остатки семени - сладчайшая из мук. Локи дарит ее Тору и улыбается, слыша хриплый вздох. А ведь ас-ген-асгард еще не знает, что его ждет, и это будоражит кровь сильнее, чем неутоленное желание.  
\- Я вылижу тебя всего, - шепчет Локи, отрываясь на мгновение от его плоти. Проводит языком по животу Тора, ныряет ладонями в расстегнутые брюки и медленным, полным обещания движения сдвигает их на бедра. А потом еще ниже.   
Сапоги Тор стаскивает сам, подчинившись толчку магической волны. Этот трюк срабатывает всегда, Локи в жизни не опустится до того, чтобы снимать захватчикам обувь. А вот все остальное....  
Форменные брюки аса падают на пол, Локи с усмешкой смотрит на Тора снизу вверх и шепчет, касаясь губами влажной плоти и щекоча ее дыханием:  
\- Ты ведь мне это позволишь?  
Тор кивает. Чересчур поспешно, надо же. Он сейчас весь будто оголенный нерв - каждый удар сердца отдается во всем теле, и то, как Локи касается его, как льнет щекой к обнаженному бедру и дышит на влажный от его же собственной слюны член – все это должно быть нестерпимо хорошо, чуть ли не до боли. Понятия сейчас разделены тонкой гранью, и Тор балансирует на ней, заботливо подталкиваемый каждым прикосновением Локи.  
Смотреть на то, как тебя ублажают, стоя на коленях, уже само по себе способно возбудить до шума в ушах, но Локи этого мало. Он скользит ладонями по ногам Тора вверх и вниз, перемежая движения с круговыми, и прикусывает кожу – бережно в паху, сильнее на боках и бедрах.   
Не сдержавшись, Тор вновь хватает его за волосы, останавливая на миг, чтобы отдышаться. Локи не вырывается – ждет покорно, облизывая губы, смотрит снизу, довольно щурясь. Асы поставили его племя на колени силой, а теперь он сам у ног Тора, добровольно: сам тянется и просит, и предлагает так, что отказать ему попросту невозможно.  
Гори оно все, вдруг словно звучит между ними, и Тор разжимает пальцы в волосах Локи.  
Тот понимающе улыбается и толкает его ладонями, заставляя отступить к постели на шаг. Поднимается с колен, плавным текучим движением распрямляясь во весь рост, толкает снова, уже в плечи, и, облизывая губы, шагает следом.  
Ас отступает, даже не понимая, что подчиняется желанию Локи. В зеркальной комнате иначе и не бывает, но об этом знает только ее хозяин.  
\- Позволь мне, - шепчет Локи, скользя пальцами по груди Тора и задевая его соски, - сделать то, что я хочу. - Новый толчок, Тор даже покачивается на ногах, но послушно делает еще шаг назад, а в следующий миг Локи снова рядом и вознаграждает аса за послушание легким поцелуем-укусом. - Позволь уложить, - губы трогают кожу, пробуя ее на вкус, а язык рисует древние, неизвестные асам руны, - в мою постель.  
Тор взмахивает руками и падает, когда кровать бьет под колени.  
\- Вот так, - смотрит на него Локи и опускается сверху.  
\- У тебя есть хвост? - спрашивает Тор неожиданно, и Локи окатывает чужими ощущениями. Оказывается, асу особенно приятно чувствовать на себе вес того, кто только что стоял перед ним на коленях, а еще раньше кричал, толкаясь навстречу с не меньшим пылом, чем его вбивали в стену. Так же приятно, как стоять на завоеванной земле и держать в ладони одну из тех вещиц, что порой можно выиграть в тавлеи у других офицеров. Локи поражен до глубины души, понимая, что Тор подарит ему такую, обязательно. Потому что хочет этого.   
\- Неужто всего одного раза оказалось достаточно, чтобы господин ас-ген-асгард потерял рассудок? - вздергивает бровь Локи, немного опешив от украденного знания.   
\- И не надейся, ётун, - фыркает Тор, подкладывая руки себе под голову. - Ты напоминаешь мне кое-кого, вот я и спросил.   
Локи кривит тонкие губы в оскорбительной насмешке.   
\- И что же это за знакомые, у которых есть хвост? – но он уже знает правильный ответ.  
\- Куница. Прыткая мерзавка, я так и не поймал ее в тот раз, когда мы с отцом охотились здесь. Подумал, что, может, в этот раз повезет.   
Локи не удивлен. Его магия вытаскивает из асов самое сокровенное и тайное, то, что прячут за семью замками и стараются не вспоминать лишний раз. Но куница? Ас-ген-асгарду, сыну фюр-Одина, какой-то зверек дороже вселенских планов? Это не вписывается в картину мира.   
\- У меня нет хвоста, - вынужден разочаровать Тора Локи. Он начинает медленно, плавно раскачиваться всем телом. Еще не ласка, лишь намек на нее, но они оба обнажены, и прикосновение тел, их трение рождает искры удовольствия, которые бегут по коже и разжигают новый огонь. - Но у меня есть кое-что другое.  
Он берет ладонь Тора и подносит к своему лицу.  
\- Я не шутил, когда говорил, что вылижу тебя всего, - говорит он и берет пальцы Тора в рот.  
\- Да какие уж шутки, - хмыкает тот, - Еще откусишь чего ненароком, если буду смеяться.  
\- Господин ас-ген-асгард боится ётуна? – ехидно фыркает Локи, осторожно касаясь кончиком языка ложбинки между средним и указательным пальцем.  
\- Господин ас-ген-асгард проявляет разумную осторожность, - бормочет Тор в ответ.  
Локи смеется так, что вынужден выпустить изо рта чужие пальцы. Он роняет голову на грудь Тора, пытаясь сдержаться, но трясущиеся плечи его выдают. С таким же успехом он мог бы самолично приставить к своему горлу нож. Уязвленный такой реакцией, Тор немедленно хватает его за волосы, принуждая взглянуть ему в лицо, и усмешка Локи сползает с губ.   
\- Ты смеешься надо мной?!  
Проклятье. Крохотная ошибка может стоить слишком многого. Локи не стоило забываться. Теперь придется изворачиваться, если он хочет не просто выжить, но и добиться своего. И не совершать впредь необдуманным поступков, за которые всегда приходится расплачиваться.  
\- Хочешь наказать меня за это? - шепчет Локи, и звук его голоса опасен, словно ползущая по песку змея, и сладок, точно запретный плод. Нельзя показывать свой страх, свое смятение. Загнать их вглубь, увериться самому и уверить Тора, что игра по-прежнему продолжается. - В этой комнате я делаю только то, что хочу сам, и никогда - то, чего хотят другие, но для тебя... Для тебя я сделаю исключение. Если ты пожелаешь.  
Он недоволен собой. Всего на миг почувствовал себя победителем и чуть не потерял все. Вливая силу в невидимый магический туман вокруг, Локи прикрывает глаза, смазывая краски, растушевывая тени. Свечи вспыхивают ярче, словно по комнате проходит сквозняк, и в отброшенных ими тенях уже не разобрать, где истина, а где ложь.  
\- Если бы я хотел посмеяться над тобой, ты бы никогда не переступил порога моей комнаты, - Локи не открывает глаз, он знает, каким Тор сейчас видит его, - покоренным, красивым, соблазнительным. Он чувствует, как в жилах аса ускоряется кровь, и этого вполне достаточно. - Не путай меня с Черной Вдовой. Это она смеется над тобой, а не я.  
Яд слов падает на обнаженную кожу и впитывается в тело аса. Локи открывает глаза и смотрит ему в лицо, видя результат.  
\- Ты ведь не доверяешь ей, я прав? Опасаешься ее безумств, норова и амбиций? Даже фюр-Один боится их, и именно поэтому ты здесь, ас-ген-асгард?  
Тор ослабляет хватку. Внезапная вспышка ярости теперь кажется ему глупой и едва ли не надуманной. С чего он решил, что Локи вздумал насмехаться над ним? Отчего напрягся весь, будто перед боем? Он уже не помнит. Сейчас в его голове туман, мысли блуждают в нем и звучат приглушенно и как будто неохотно.   
Локи прижимается сильнее, трется затылком о ладонь, запрокидывая голову и выставляя напоказ шею, как делал совсем недавно, на сцене. Или давно? В этой комнате, среди зеркал и пляшущих в них отражений, счет времени теряется. Даже для Локи.  
Однако упоминание имени Сиф заставляет аса нахмуриться.  
Локи, сам того не ведая, бьет в самую цель: именно фюр-Один настоял на том, чтобы его сын вернулся в столицу. Слишком много пленных ётунов пропадает без вести, и слишком многие из них так и не успевают принести достаточно пользы для командования. Тор был бы рад встретиться с Сиф, не зная всего этого, но судьба не наградила его такой милостью.  
\- Ты совсем не знаешь ее, - тяжело роняет он в ответ, чуть шевелит пальцами, перебирая мягкие пряди на затылке Локи. – Она жестока, это верно, но раньше она такой не была. Я помню другую Сиф. Что-то случилось с ней здесь...  
\- Она распробовала вкус власти, - доверительно шепчет Локи, прижимаясь к нему бедрами. - Почувствовала себя равной фюр-Одину, если не выше. Ходят слухи, что она ищет в Ётунхейме источники древней силы, тайного могущества. Ты слышал наши легенды? - Локи чувствует, как Тор поддается внушению, неохотно, но уступает его словам. - Женщина, что выпьет до капли сотню мужчин, станет бессмертной. Бессмертная, что убьет тысячу воинов, станет богиней. Богиня, что соберет ледяной амулет из холодных, как снег, осколков серебра, станет единственной во вселенной. Ты не знаешь, ас-ген-асгард, что ищет твоя Золотая Дева в победоносных и разрушительных рейдах по моей стране?  
Тор хмурится, невольно крепче сжимая затылок Локи в пальцах. Затем отпускает, опомнившись, однако тяжелые мысли его не покидают. Локи ловит его ладонь, прижимает к своей щеке и питает сомнение своей магией.   
\- Это всего лишь детские сказки. Вы, ётуны, горазды такого напридумывать, что впору собственной тени бояться, - говорит Тор. - Асы не привыкли верить всяким россказням.   
\- Возможно, - лениво пожимает плечами Локи. Приподнимается на руках и, будто змея, сползает ниже и ниже, пока его нос не утыкается Тору в живот. – Но ты сам сказал, что Ётунхейм изменил асин-асгард Сиф. Уверен ли ты в ней сейчас так же, как раньше?  
Тор явно не хочет отвечать, не хочет даже думать ни о чем подобном, но факты трудно оспорить: рейды Сиф с каждым разом все дальше от города. Локи об этом прекрасно известно. Черная Вдова словно мечется в поисках чего-то, и чем больше ее разочарование, тем печальней участь пленных.   
Он сплетает следующую мысль и вкладывает в магический шепот вокруг постели.  
«А может, именно этих пленных, отбираемых Сиф с особой тщательностью, она "пьет"?» Мысль пронзает Тора, как молния, Локи выбирает этот момент, чтобы коснуться его плоти языком. И прячет улыбку.  
\- Ты ведь пойдешь с ней в следующий рейд, верно? - произносит он, поглаживая Тора пальцами. Нежные прикосновения, легкие, как крылья хрустальной бабочки, рассыпающейся в ладони серебристой пыльцой. - Завтра? Или послезавтра?  
\- Через два дня.  
Остановить себя Тор не успевает. Не смог бы, даже если бы захотел. Дыхание Локи, оседающее на внутренней стороне его бедра заставляет думать совсем о другом и мысленно подгонять события в ожидании, когда дразнящая ласка сменится настойчивыми и уверенными прикосновениями. Кровь приливает к паху, возбужденный член Тора задевает Локи щеку, и он, хмыкнув, сжимает его у основания.  
\- Паучиху ждут новые жертвы. Не попадись в ее сети, ас-ген-асгард, она не оставит от тебя даже костей.  
\- Я что, вдруг стал тебе небезразличен? – Тор демонстративно усмехается, но дыхание его выдает. – До сих пор ни одна из тех ночей, что я делил с Сиф, не стоила мне больше, чем прочие.  
Вместо ответа Локи открывает рот, и подрагивающая в предвкушении плоть Тора ложится, наконец, на язык. Локи старается, чтобы скольжение от основания к головке казалось столь же пьянящим, сколь и бесконечным.  
\- Быть может, потому что последней жертвой всегда становится тот, кто больше всего доверяет?  
Плоть под губами Локи солона и приятна. У него не возникает даже мысли о том, чтобы отдать все на откуп мороку - магия и без того заставит аса пережить небывалые по накалу эмоции. Но нежная ласка нужна Локи самому, только она может успокоить его сейчас, удержать от пока бессильной и разрушительной ярости.  
\- Держи ее подальше от отрогов Синих Гор, - шепчет он и, проводя языком по тугой вене, внимательно следит за реакцией Тора.  
Ас-ген-асгард вздрагивает.  
\- Замолчи, - выдыхает он, снова сжимая пальцы в волосах Локи. - Тебя это не касается!  
\- Ну, разумеется, - покладисто соглашается Локи. За порочной покорностью всегда проще скрыть гнев.  
Его снова накрывают воспоминания о проигранной войне. На языке возникает горечь, и он словно втирает ее языком в нежную плоть своего врага.   
Нападение на Ётунхейм стало внезапным, стремительным и смертоносным. Заговоренное оружие, которое фюр-Один раздобыл в пещерах покоренных цвергов, защитило асов от магических ловушек ётунов - они прошли, даже не заметив преграды. Это сейчас Локи знает, что асов не победить льдом и холодом. Их вены лучше режутся сталью, а магия должна вливаться незаметно - по капле, как яд в кубок с вином, и лишь тогда она подействует. Да, сейчас он знает гораздо больше – все знают, и каждый день играет ётунам на руку. И все же, недооценивать противника снова они не имеют права.  
У той покорности, что демонстрирует Локи, совсем не свойственный ей пряный привкус. Он дразнит и раззадоривает, заставляя желать большего, а не довольствоваться малым. Не будь у Локи такого длинного языка – во всех смыслах этого слова, – и Тор бы еще мог сдержаться. Но Локи бьет в цель едва ли не каждым словом, и благодаря его постоянным напоминаниям из головы Тора не идут мысли о Сиф. Она, словно бесплотный призрак, стоит рядом, смотрит с легкой укоризной и насмешкой во взгляде, которая, впрочем, быстро сменяется откровенным интересом. Если Локи повернет голову, он, возможно, даже ее увидит.  
Иногда он и сам не знает предела своей магии.  
Тор крепче вцепляется в волосы на затылке Локи, приподнимает бедра, толкаясь ему в рот, и нетерпеливо приказывает:   
\- Быстрее. Не томи!  
Локи усмехается, наклоняет голову и, глядя на Тора из-под полуопущенных ресниц, неторопливо лижет нежную плоть. Он чувствует кожей, как магический туман становится плотнее, застилая асу глаза, дурманя разум.  
\- Ты ведь пойдешь с Черной вдовой? - вновь шепчет Локи тихо и прижимает языком тугую венку. – Куда? Если не хочешь говорить, как тебе хорошо со мной сейчас, расскажи хотя бы об этом...  
Отравленные слова, ядовитый смысл и обманная логика - Локи порой гордится собой. Тор даже не понимает, что пойман в ловушку. Он хмурится, но все равно говорит. И разумеется, признать, что Локи хорош, не может, а потому цепляется за безопасные, на свой взгляд, моменты.  
\- Ущелье Снов, - хрипит Тор, и Локи в награду за послушание берет его плоть горлом. Сглатывает, посылая по напряженному стволу одну мягкую волну за другой, и урчит, подталкивая к продолжению. "Говори, говори" - в унисон заходится морок. - С небольшим отрядом... Она хочет... - пальцы в волосах Локи сжимаются, и Тор толкает его голову еще ниже к своему паху. - Проклятье, что ты делаешь, ааах! - но Локи снова стонет, качает головой и обворачивает язык вокруг плоти во рту, и Тор продолжает: - Хочет проверить сведения о Сопротивлении...  
«Там одни камни», - вливается в морок неслышный голос Локи. - «Гиблое место, руины, ледяной ветер и останки, до сих пор не убранные после битвы... Там нечего искать, только звери, развалины, падающие с потолков камни и хищники, ждущие в темноте. Ты же знаешь, что асы подвергнутся их нападению? Никто не будет виноват в потерях, само место опасно...»  
\- Хватит, - хрипит Тор, не узнавая собственный голос. – О, боги, да что же…  
Локи поднимает голову, выпуская из плена его член, и тут же оказывается схвачен за горло. Тор приподнимается на локте, дыша, как загнанный жеребец: грудь ходит ходуном, и каждого вдоха мало. В висках стучит кровь, а бедра снова охвачены жаром. Шея Локи под его пальцами мягка и податлива – надави чуть сильнее, и он выдохнет слова о пощаде, но Тор хочет другого.  
Он подтягивает Локи к себе, перехватывая за плечо, а затем толкает на кровать рядом с собой. Наваливается сверху, раздвигая ему коленом ноги – между ними влажно от его же собственного семени. От этого клейма Локи пока не избавиться.  
Когда Тор задвигает ему сразу на всю длину, жестко, чуть ли не безжалостно, Локи лишь выгибается и хрипит. Хотя хочется кричать, рвать ногтями спину аса, ругаться и двигаться - бешено, дико, по-звериному, чтобы получить максимально возможное удовольствие от сегодняшнего вечера.   
\- Вот тааак, - шепчет он, содрогаясь от ударов бедер Тора, - да, да... Сильнее, ну же! Или это все, на что ты способен?   
Хватка сильных рук удивительно приятна, если забыть о том, что тебя обнимает чуть ли не самый главный враг, но Локи даже находит в этом факте дополнительную сладость и скрещивает ноги за спиной Тора, открываясь и подставляясь еще больше.  
Он лично убьет его, когда все закончится. Убьет сам и насладится каждым мигом. Иного им не дано, и мысль эта вдруг отдает полынной горечью.  
Тор, словно услышав его, замирает на миг, уткнувшись лбом в плечо Локи. А потом переводит дух, хватается поудобней за крепкие ягодицы и выпрямляется на коленях, поддерживая Локи под бедра. Тот сорвано выдыхает, выгибая спину, поднимается на лопатках и сжимает бока Тора ногами, приглашающе глядя в глаза. Проводит раскрытой ладонью по собственному животу, вкладывая в этот простой жест столько неги и томления, что Тор, как зачарованный, перехватывает руку Локи и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать запястье.  
Он наверняка и подумать не мог, что будет подминать под себя етуна, ловить его стоны и желать так неистово и яростно, что темнеет перед глазами. Но зеркальная комната множит их отражения – слитые воедино заклятые враги и любовники на одну ночь.  
Тор задирает голову к потолку, чтобы посмотреть в глаза самому себе, берущему покоренного, раскрытого для него врага.   
Зеркальный Локи ловит его взгляд, а Локи настоящий крепко удерживает петлю морока на шее аса, и короткими, сильными ударами бедер подталкивает Тора к финалу. Он боится потерять контроль - даруемое Тором удовольствие оказывается слишком близко к идеальному, тому, что Локи не получал никогда в жизни. Кровь мчится по венам, врываясь в сердце, как армия захватчиков в осажденный город - тараном в стены, бум, бум, бум, - и резкие, глубокие толчки плоти внутри - удар, удар, удар, - рушат его защиту.  
Локи хорошо до дурноты.   
Он яростно вскрикивает и кусает губы, прокусывая их до крови, болью заставляя себя придти в чувство. Но боль оказывается предательницей - она сливается с наслаждением, подливает в его огонь своего искристого масла, и Локи сгорает заживо в ослепительном пламени оргазма, утягивая за собой Тора.  
Они оба будто связаны: каждое движение, каждый толчок Тора Локи возвращает точным зеркальным отражением, они вместе перед гранью и за ней, но связь разрывается, едва в теле начинает стихать пережитое наслаждение.  
Локи рывком вырывается из плена слепящего удовольствия, не позволяя себе наслаждаться обществом аса. Он тщетно будит в себе раздражение и ярость - утомленное оргазмом тело вяло реагирует на приказы души, и одно это превращает Локи в зверя. Он чувствует, как начинают леденеть пальцы, как по венам, еще незаметное снаружи, ползет холодное пламя, а в глазах начинают мельтешить яркие точки - первые снежинки накатывающей метели. Он крепче сжимает кулаки и заставляет себя расслабиться. Вряд ли ас-ген-асгард будет в восторге, увидев еще один облик того, с кем он делит постель.  
Локи надоедает игра в страсть. Так бывает всегда, когда отвращение берет верх над здравым смыслом, и хочется снова взять в руки оружие и убивать, убивать, а не делать вид, что покорен, заинтересован и забыл о том, кто ты есть. Но еще не время, не время! Он напоминает это себе раз за разом. В голове крутятся планы, моменты, расстановки на ключевые места и мелочи, от которых может зависеть очень многое, если не все. Тор убил бы его, не задумываясь, если бы знал, кто именно лежит рядом с ним.   
О, несомненно.  
Но сейчас ас-ген-асгард безмятежен и расслаблен, а ведь он наверняка почти позабыл это чувство. Здесь, в землях своих врагов, асам рано праздновать окончательную победу.  
Конечно, официально Ётунхейм признал свое поражение, его границы стерты, а в городах хозяйничают захватчики, но это лишь видимость. Ётуны упрямы и горды, они умеют ждать, они сопротивляются и их постоянные набеги – всегда неожиданные и дерзкие – способны вывести из себя кого угодно. Самому фюр-Одину, ни от кого не терпящему неповиновения, Сопротивление как бельмо на глазу. К тому же, что бы там ни говорилось, и как бы громко не восхвалялись воинские умения и победы в сражениях, предводителя ётунов, ён-лорда, асы схватить так и не сумели. Вряд ли они догадываются, кто подносит им пиво в самом лучшем баре завоеванной столицы, и кто координирует Сопротивление, которое с каждым днем становится только сильнее.  
Войска асов всегда наготове в ожидании очередной наглой и подлой атаки, а каждодневное напряжение изматывает не хуже самой яростной битвы. И так легко понять асов в том, что они приходят к Лафею, ища развлечений и ласки от его девочек. Впрочем, не только девочек, усмехается про себя Локи, глядя, как Тор собственнически кладет руку ему на бедро.  
Он поворачивается на бок и смотрит на ас-ген-асгарда внимательно, точно видит впервые.  
\- Читаешь мои мысли? - шепчет Локи, наклоняя голову. Черные волосы падают на лицо, и Тор, едва ли отдавая себе отчет, отводит их в сторону.  
\- Что за бред? - спрашивает он.  
Локи пожимает плечами, прячась за неопределенным жестом.  
\- Говорят, вы читаете мысли и в бою можете слышать друг друга, невзирая на расстояния, - говорит он, стараюсь, чтобы голос звучал насмешливо. Выдать интерес к этой теме значит подписать себе смертный приговор, но ас-ген-асгард слишком расслаблен, слишком утомлен страстью и мороком, чтобы не рискнуть.  
Тор поднимает брови, а потом вдруг начинает смеяться.  
\- Точно, бред! - хохочет он. - Только невежественный народец мог придумать подобную глупость!  
Услышанное Тора изрядно веселит, он как будто рад тому, что не только среди асов ходят сумасбродные байки о врагах. Но Локи даже не чувствует злости. Он смотрит на Тора пристально, его ладонь касается загорелой груди, там, где сердце, и на мгновенье кажется, что от нее в стороны бегут разводы инея. Локи смаргивает, и искристые иглы снега пропадают.  
Он придвигается ближе, вытягивается вдоль бока ас-ген-асгарда, закидывая ногу ему на бедро. Чувствует кожей чужое остывшее семя в паху, но ожидаемого чувства брезгливости это не приносит. Он готов поспорить, что и Тор не помнит, когда в последний раз его хоть ненадолго одолевало такое умиротворение и теплое, сытое безразличие к окружающему.  
Что Локи сделал с Тором – понятно. Но чем опоен он сам?  
\- Сплетни входят в стоимость твоих услуг? – хмыкает Тор, гладя его по бедру. – Помимо всего прочего? Немудрено, что от асов нет отбоя. Я немало наслушался про тебя там, в зале, пока ты танцевал.  
\- Ты путаешь меня со шлюхой, - брезгливо прищуривается Локи. - Считаешь, что ночь со мной можно купить за деньги? Об этом болтают в баре, да? Как интересно... - он усмехается, передергивая плечами. - Ну и о чем же еще говорят?  
\- О том, что за ночь с тобой здесь готов передраться едва ли не весь гарнизон. Впору думать, что ты делаешь это намеренно.  
\- Что именно? Заставляю твоих людей кидаться друг на друга в стремлении перегрызть глотку своему недавнему приятелю? – фыркает Локи надменно.  
\- Ётунхейм пал, - напоминает Тор. Ну конечно, презрительный тон в разговоре о его народе задевает аса за живое.  
\- Но не покорился, - улыбка у Локи холодная, острая. Он снова чувствует лед под кожей. – Асы сами приходят ко мне и получают то, что хотят. Ты слишком возвеличиваешь свое племя, ас-ген-асгард. Когда дело доходит до плотских утех, они не разбирают, кто под ними: асинья или ётун. Но мне нравится. Мне нравишься ты, и я даже готов изменить своим правилам и провести с тобой еще одну ночь. Если...  
Тор напрягается и невольно подается вперед.  
\- Если?  
\- Если у тебя не будет конкурентов на мое внимание, - шепчет Локи ему в губы.  
\- Хочешь, чтобы я перерезал своих людей ради тебя?  
Локи ощущает, как внезапно приходит чужое намерение: страшное, невообразимое. Тор поддается ему всего на миг, но этого достаточно, чтобы внутри всколыхнулось темное, застилающее разум чувство, которое оказывается не так-то просто побороть даже сыну фюр-Одина.  
\- Нет, - говорит Тор. Не столь уверенно, но все же. – Это безумие.  
Локи щурится. Проводит языком по сомкнутым губам Тора, едва их касаясь. Запечатывает след долгим, жадным поцелуем, и перед мысленным взором Тора встают картины, которые он не в силах прогнать: Локи с другим - обнимает его, целует, гладит, вот как сейчас, подушечками пальцев по груди, вокруг соска, нежно-нежно, так что под кожей возникает зуд, требующий большего контакта. Тор стискивает его запястье и заставляет прижать ладонь к своей груди. Локи подчиняется с улыбкой и смотрит ему в глаза.  
\- Подумай о моем предложении, - шепчет он, - только ты и никого больше... Хотя, может быть... Я бы хотел встретиться с Сиф.  
И темное чувство в Торе поднимается снова.  
\- Это опасно, - упрямится он.  
\- Для кого? – насмешничает Локи, чужая ревность ласкает его горячими ладонями. – Для меня или тебя, о храбрый ас-ген-асгард? Или, быть может, ты думаешь, я не смогу доставить ей такое же удовольствие, что доставил тебе?  
Тор рывком поднимается на локтях, заставляя Локи невольно сползти ниже, а затем хватает его за плечи и дергает на себя. Между их лицами всего ничего, дыхание смешивается, и у Тора вновь голова идет кругом, будто он вдохнул отравленных паров, что вырываются столбами из-подо льда в горах Ётунхейма.  
Локи знает, что сейчас он кажется мороком — такой близкий, теплый, вот он в руках, гладкая кожа под пальцами, а в следующий миг он открывает рот, горячий и манящий, ласки которого еще не забылись, и словно стужа течет с языка, просачивается внутрь, заполняет вены и, добираясь до сердца, толкает на безумство. Тор обречен, но еще сопротивляется.  
\- Ты не доставишь Сиф удовольствия, - цедит он сквозь зубы. Проводит языком по губам Локи, толкает внутрь и, не встречая сопротивления, ласкает им нёбо. - Но не потому что не сможешь, а потому что я тебе не позволю.  
\- Какое. Восхитительное. Собственничество. Господин ас-ген-асгард, - выдыхает Локи по слову в перерывах между столкновениями их языков. Ерзает, придвигаясь ближе, перебирается Тору на бедра и, оседлав их, выпрямляется — худой, гибкий, напряженный. - Достойная смена фюр-Одину. Неудивительно, что именно своего сына он отправил сюда присматривать за Золотой Девой.  
Ас забывает ответить.  
По его лицу можно прочитать все обуревающие чувства. Локи неожиданно пьянит этот сладкий коктейль, желание накатывает снова, и - даже если не думать о том, с кем ты сегодня - это катастрофа. Но Локи не хочет об этом размышлять. Не сейчас. Ночь еще не закончилась, и даже сын Лафея может позволить себе минуту слабости.  
К тому же, ничего не изменится.  
Он седлает Тора сверху, прижимается бедрами к его ягодицам и начинает плавно раскачиваться, скользя по влажной от пота и семени коже. Он даже разрешает себе коснуться собственного морока, и сияние зеркал, шепот теней, магия горящих свечей кружит голову и делает Тора еще красивее, чем он есть на самом деле.  
Локи смаргивает магию с глаз, смотрит на аса и раздвигает губы в улыбке. Тор продолжает молчать, только крепко, до боли и синяков, сжимает пальцами бедра Локи, а другого ответа и не требуется.  
\- А как ты назовешь меня после этой ночи? - шепчет Локи, двигаясь снова и снова. Он чуть наклоняется вперед и немного крутит задницей так, чтобы снова напрягшаяся плоть Тора оказалась прижатой между ягодиц. - Скажи мне.  
\- Паршивец, - сипло выдыхает Тор.  
Дразнящее покачивание бедер Локи вызывает у него новый прилив сил, и это сродни прибою: возбуждение накатывает волной, что сначала робко лижет ступни, а затем, поднимаясь выше, захлестывает с головой. Локи довольно скалится – новое прозвище ему неожиданно приходится по нраву.  
Тор мнет пальцами его бедра, хватает за ягодицы, раздвигая их, чтобы увеличить площадь соприкосновения их тел. Локи начинает увеличивает нажим, трется о Тора жестче и быстрее, чтобы глупых вопросов о том, не против ли он продолжить, уже не возникало.  
Когда Тор, направляя себя рукой, входит в него до конца, Локи коротко, беспомощно охает. На несколько мгновений оба замирают, наслаждаясь новым единением. Ладони Локи скользят по плечам и груди Тора, оглаживая литые мышцы, спускаются к ребрам, и, видимо, от их прикосновений немного щекотно, раз Тор невольно вздрагивает, перехватывая руку и отводя ее в сторону. Локи хмурится недовольно, но в следующий миг подпрыгивает от первого толчка, и складки меж его бровей разглаживаются, сменяясь выражением мимолетного изумления, а затем и явного удовольствия.  
Он тихо вскрикивает и откидывает голову назад. Страсть аса - как яд, это похоже на древний закон: кровь за кровь, ложь за ложь, и Локи стонет, гладя себя по груди под горячим взглядом Тора. Еще немного, совсем чуть-чуть, можно даже не говорить - Локи приподнимается на напряженной плоти и опускается снова, загоняя ее в себя под самым приятным углом, - и он выбросит Тора из головы, из жизни и памяти. Они встретятся снова лишь для того, чтобы ас умер, и эта мысль вдруг отдает болью.  
Всего лишь на миг, но Локи представляет невозможный расклад, когда не требовалось бы мстить, убивать, а можно бы было... было...  
\- Паррррршивееец... - стонет Тор, сминая его ягодицы в ладонях, и обрушивает на себя. Натягивает, втискивается до конца - в тело Локи, под кожу, в мысли, в душу. Так глубоко, горячо, сильно и так идеально, что Локи стонет от благодарности и всхлипывает, когда Тор повторяет толчок бедрами, только теперь нежно, почти любовно.  
Враги так не трахаются. Шлюхи так не отдаются. Наверное, асы тоже маги, раз Локи стонет так просяще-требовательно и почти забывает себя, обкатывая Тора, как жеребца.  
\- Упрямый, - шепчет Тор. - Мне нравится.  
Он откидывается назад, опираясь на руки, и вновь легонько подбрасывает бедра, проверяя, как остро отдастся это движение в Локи.  
Отдается сполна. 

Локи выдыхает сорвано, склоняется вперед, вздрагивая всем телом, будто это сильнее его, и дрожь он удержать не в силах. Его ладони на груди Тора обжигают холодом, но это длится лишь мгновенье: Тор непроизвольно дергается от боли, а в следующий миг Локи уже зализывает след собственной ладони, извиняюще скользя пальцами вокруг обожженной кожи.  
\- Проклятый ётун, - кривится Тор.  
\- Самодовольный ас, - не остается в долгу Локи, не прекращая, впрочем, осторожных поглаживаний.  
\- Так вы и вправду можете убивать касанием. Проморозить до самого нутра.  
\- Не всегда и не с каждым, - нехотя признает Локи, передергивая плечами. - Не делай такое лицо, уже и следа не осталось.  
Тор переводит взгляд себе на грудь, туда, где всего несколько мгновений назад был выжженный морозом отпечаток узкой ладони, но язык Локи не оставил даже следов от ненароком оставленного ожога.  
\- Это ведь не было попыткой убить меня, а?  
Вместо ответа Локи впивается ногтями в свежую, едва восстановленную кожу на груди.  
\- Можешь наказать меня за это, - предлагает он, принимаясь дразняще покачиваться на члене Тора.  
\- Непременно, - обещает тот и обещание свое выполняет.  
Он раскачивает его на себе, гладит и что-то шепчет на незнакомом языке. Локи задыхается от шелестящих звуков, теряется среди призрачных образов, и только горячие руки Тора не дают ему сгинуть в пучине смятения.  
\- Нет, - выдыхает он. Стон срывается с губ и разбивается в зеркалах. - Нет, нет! Проклятье, еще!  
Тор даже не смеется. Только выдыхает рвано, словно все это время - с самого начала - сдерживался, не позволяя себе наслаждаться. Но теперь можно, и удовольствие делится на двоих, захлестывая и оглушая, накрывая их обоих одновременно.  
Они движутся в едином ритме, слишком открытые сейчас, слишком близкие, чтобы утаивать хоть что-то. В голове у Тора все смешалось: яркими пятнами вспыхивают образы, воспоминания, с языка сами собой слетают слова древних языков, что Тор слышал в далеких мирах, которые пали пред асами так же, как пал Ётунхейм. Это, конечно же, проклятья, ведь что еще могут кричать воины, идущие на верную гибель? Но слова так мягки, так ласкают слух, что Тор верит: шептать их в момент наслаждения – значит проклясть лишь миг, когда оно закончится, но никак не того, с кем его делишь.  
А одурманенный его голосом Локи больше не стонет. Он обнимает Тора за шею так крепко, что, пожалуй, мог бы задушить, имей он такое намерение, и пусть ас поражается, откуда в нем, таком тонком и гибком, столько силы. Пусть в голову приходят мысли о том, что Локи мог бы держать оружие, что мог бы сражаться вместе со своим народом, и у него достало бы сил и изворотливости превзойти в бою многих из асов – неважно, пусть он почти видит Локи таким, какой он есть.  
Тор невольно хмурится, но Локи тут же ловит его лицо, сжимает в ладонях, целует просяще и жадно одновременно. Ему нельзя не ответить.  
Только не сейчас.  
Только не так.  
Локи ускоряет темп. Он жаждет освобождения - он чувствует себя в плену и мечтает вырваться из нестерпимо сладких объятий аса, но когда наслаждение приходит, он оказывается к нему не готов. Его сминает эмоциями, раздирает в клочья и складывает заново, собирая на какой-то новый лад, и Локи кричит, задыхаясь от ощущений, и падает куда-то в темноту, где горячими всполохами кружит, качает и топит тяжелое, невозможное наслаждение. То, что даже проваливаясь в бездну, он до последнего мига чувствует рядом аса, остается необъясненным.  
\- Можешь остаться здесь, - едва обретя сознание, шепчет Локи, но все еще не пытается пошевелиться. Тело утомлено до крайности, усталость растекается по нему, заполняя члены свинцовой тяжестью, и глаза закрываются сами собой. Но Локи тут не останется.  
Он понимает, что надо бежать, уходить, прятаться, пока ас не исчезнет, и безумие этой ночи не растворится в утренних лучах, возвращая Локи прежнюю уверенность в себе.  
\- Никогда больше, - шепчет он, давая себе клятву, и с трудом поднимается с постели.  
Но удрать ему не удается. Тор не намерен отступаться так легко. Он доволен и сыт даже более, чем рассчитывал, и двигаться ему совсем не хочется, но позволить добыче бросить его тут, посреди сбитых простыней и сотен отражений того, что между ними было, он просто не может.  
\- Я останусь, - бурчит Тор лениво. - Но и ты тоже.  
Его пальцы кандалами смыкаются на запястье Локи. Тот пытается сбросить их, но безуспешно. У Тора хватка воина. Он дергает Локи на себя, и тот, не удержавшись на ногах валится ему на грудь с рассерженным, полным негодования шипением, перекатывается на бок и снова пробует сбежать. Тор рычит, вскидывается с постели, ловя Локи, и притягивает к себе.  
\- И не брыкайся, - припечатывает он для надежности.  
\- Тебе не хватило? - злость прорывается вместе с плеснувшей магией. Локи оборачивается через плечо и видит, как расширяются зрачки Тора, когда морок становится сильнее и застилает ему взгляд, а потом выворачивается из рук аса, толкает его в плечо, снова опрокидывая на разворошенную постель.  
Сложно унять самодовольное, собственническое чувства, которое вновь охватывает Тора, едва он чувствует на себе вес Локи. Очевидно, что асу всегда нравилось прижимать женщин к постели, нависая над ними нерушимым обещанием неотвратимого, нравилось смотреть, как они тянут к нему руки, улыбаясь кто робко, кто смело, но с Локи Тор впервые сталкивается с осознанием, что лежать на спине, позволяя кому-то управлять тобой, пусть и немного, оказывается не менее волнующе.  
Ас-ген-асгард округляет глаза, думая, что все дело в усталости, а может, в зеркалах. В них пляшут тени, в них все искажено, сам Тор в них уже не тот, что раньше. Признаться себе в том, что с трудом можешь представить, всегда нелегко. О да, Локи это прекрасно понимает, и, заметив его реакцию, насмешливо вздергивает бровь. Его злость утихает, сменяясь вспыхнувшим в глазах интересом, и под таким его взглядом ас вздрагивает, чувствуя себя как никогда открытым и уязвимым для чужой насмешки.  
\- Быть может, теперь ты хочешь попробовать и другого удовольствия? - тянет Локи, нависая над ошеломленным Тором. - Хочешь, чтобы теперь я взял тебя?  
Тор пытается оттолкнуть его прочь, но теперь очередь Локи цепляться за него, подобно репью.  
\- Что? - на его губах расцветает понимающая улыбка. - Боишься?  
Тор пытается вдохнуть, но воздух застревает в легких, потому что Локи вкладывает в голову аса образы того, как бы это было. Почти запретные, никогда не испытанные ощущения - Тора словно жжет изнутри. По коже бегут невидимые, но колючие искры, он сглатывает, снова и снова, но холодное, острое чувство в груди не уходит. Даже пойми он, зачем Локи все это говорит и чего добивается, это не поможет ему остудить голову.  
Локи чувствует его ярость. Впитывает в себя и, победоносно улыбнувшись, поднимается с постели. Тор больше не держит его, не препятствует одеванию, только смотрит недобро.  
\- Прощай, ас-ген-асгард, - говорит Локи уже от дверей. – Мне понравилось, но… Продолжения не будет.  
Двери закрываются, и только после этого Локи может отпустить злую улыбку со своих губ. Ему кажется, что все удалось, но так ли это, покажет наступающий день. В памяти лежит темный клубок чужих украденных знаний, который придется распутывать по нити, выплетая по одному имена, даты, события и планы асов, которым теперь уже не суждено сбыться. Впереди тяжелая работа.  
Локи идет по темному коридору и не собирается думать о том, что оставил себя в зеркальной комнате.  
На войне теряют большее.  
Он не оборачивается.


End file.
